The Year After
by FearlessPen
Summary: After DH- Does HP,RW,HG return to Hogwarts? Will GW still feel the same way about HP? &how does the Weasley family deal with the death of Fred? my version of the year after the battle of hogwarts. Please read & review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: Back at Private Drive

Harry jumped in surprise as the hallway clock chimed loudly. Wearily, he glanced at the clock, reading ten o'clock, muttering to himself "they're late." Sighing with restlessness, he laid back onto the couch, closing his eyes as if to fool the empty room that he was sleeping. Giving up, he jumped off he couch and started to glance around the room. He's been sitting there for a couple hours now, but had refused to acknowledge that he's back at Private drive, sitting in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's living room, awaiting their late arrival. In fact, at about eight o'clock, a cracked silver teapot portkey had popped into the living room without the Dursleys or the Auror they were supposed to be arriving with. He noticed that the dust had gathered on the tables and the flowers, the ones Aunt Petunia meticulously watered and cared for, had wilted. Aunt Petunia would be furious to see the state her home was in.

Harry continued to walk around the room, finally coming to stop in front of the fireplace, but he found that the frames that normally adorned the mantel were missing. Frowning to himself, he than glanced at the walls, but the family portrait, the one taken prior to Dudley leaving for Smeltings Academy, was also missing. In fact, every photo of the Dursleys was gone.

He did a small double take, wondering if he was in the right living room. He walked out into the hallway and opened the small broom closet under the stairway. Glancing inside, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, as he didn't bother to turn on the light. "Yeah, its number 4 Private Drive alright" he muttered as he closed the door. Returning to the living room, he again flopped down onto the couch, sending up clouds of dust. He debated if he should just floo back to the Burrow, to ask if they had heard why there such a hold up, but decided against it. Restless as he was, it was nice to get some alone time. The last few days at the Burrow had been almost unbearable. Not wanting to think about the past days events, he stood back up and went to the front window, peering out into the dark street through the blinds. The street was empty.

A sudden loud _CRACK!_ made him swirl around to another loud _CRACK!_ A witch and wizard in bellowing robes came forward to shake Harry's hand, as his aunt and uncle stood there with their hands over their hearts. Harry remembered the first time he had side-along apparrated and the shock on their faces was quite amusing. Remembering that the wizard he had apparrated with was Dumbledore, he quickly pushed the memory away and instead focused on the Aurors in front of him.

The witch introduced herself first. "Harry Potter, first of all, thank you. I have been in the muggle world for a while now of course, but I have heard enough to know that you and your friends are responsible for the defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named" said the witch. "My name is Stone, Samantha Stone, but call me Stone." The witch then turned to the wizard, saying "and this Foot, an Auror in training, he's almost finished in fact, I believe this assignment would be marking his last day as a trainee, is it not Foot?" Foot gave a slight nod, but Harry could see the excitement and pleasure in the small man's eyes. Although he tried to appear older, Harry detected the youth in the man's face that clearly showed that it wasn't many years since he had left school. "You should return to the Ministry now Foot, I know you want to go home to celebrate. Thanks for coming on such a short notice, even though it's a day of celebrating for you. Oh, and Congratulations Foot!" the witch smiled at Foot, who again gave a slight nod to both Stone and Harry before walking to the fireplace and Flooing to the ministry.

"Ahem!" Uncle Vernon cleared his throat loudly. Turning around, Stone saw them still clutching their hands, looking terrified but threatening. Stone rolled her eyes at Uncle Vernon, which surprised Harry a great deal.

"Oh Mr. D. it wasn't that bad was it? It's your fault you know. I told you that the portkey was the better option of the two, after you and Mrs. D. had refused to use the floo network." She rolled her eyes again; plopping down on the couch, similar to what Harry had done not too long ago. She turned in her seat, and grinned at Harry, saying in a loud whisper "really! I've seen four, five year old kids who aren't afraid to use the floo network! You'd think I was trying to convince him to fly a Cleansweep Two into a storm of bludgers!"

"I WILL NOT STEP INTO GREEN FIRE ONLY TO FIND MYSELF GOING LOONEY LIKE THE REST OF YOUR LOT" Uncle Vernon bellowed, his face turning red. Aunt Petunia nodded with equal conviction.

Stone threw her hands up in the air, "WHICH, is why we had to APPARATE without you or Mrs. D. knowing"

"I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR MINISTER AT ONCE, I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED. JAILED UP. YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. WHY, YOU'RE PROBABLY ONLY SLIGHTLY OLDER THEN DUDLEY."

Stone chuckled at this, "I'm actually closer in age to you Mr. D. Been over fifteen years since I left Hogwarts, _as I must have told you a hundred times by now. _They wanted an Auror with experience to _babysit_ Harry Potter's relatives, although personally, I think someone younger would have been better, I don't have the energy to argue with you _every _moment of _every_ day." Turning to Harry, she explained, "I'm the only muggle-born Auror with over ten years of experience. Obviously, they needed a witch or wizard who'd be able to live as a muggle with your Aunt and Uncle, while being able to protect them in case a Death Eater found us. Kingsley personally put me to the job. Although, it's been years since I've lived in the muggle world, so it was no picnic for me, I assure you. I'll take Auror training any day in exchange for the months I lived with this lot" jerking her head towards the Dursleys. Harry smiled, nodding in understanding.

Harry walked across the living room, sitting next to stone, and looked at his Uncle and Aunt, who seemed to finally understand that they were back in their own home, and sat down across from Harry and Stone with stride. Harry finally had a chance to look at his Aunt and Uncle properly, and noted that their clothes were shabby, even though it was once fine tailored clothing. Uncle Vernon had lost weight, a lot of weight in fact. Although still rather large and beefy, he had regained some of his neck, and his normally pink skin tone was pale. Aunt Petunia had so much gray hair that she looked twice her age. She too, looked pale and worn out.

"Well, go on then" grumbled Uncle Vernon.

"Right, back to business." Replied Stone. Harry looked from his Uncle to Stone.

"As you know Harry, your cousin Dudley is at his school, Smootley.."

"SMELTINGS" interrupted Uncle Vernon, regaining his red face.

"Right, _Smeltings_," smiled Stone, unflustered. Harry now understood why Kingsley had recommended her. This witch was Fred and George material, can stand her ground. Fred. A pang of extreme hurt, but Harry forced himself to push away the memory for the hundredth time that night. Harry watched in amazement as the dueling continued between Auror and muggle.

"As I was saying, the ministry didn't want to interrupt the muggle education of your cousin for obvious reasons." She sideways glanced at Uncle Vernon before continuing "we wanted to prevent him from becoming any much like your uncle there." Holding a hand up to Uncle Vernon she hurridly said "Now Mr. D, now that the war and yadda yadda, is over, I'm allowed to use magic at any time so don't me force you into silence." She winked at Harry before continuing, "so your cousin's school has been protected much like homes have been. The usual spells that prevents any witch or wizard from entering the school. Your Aunt, Uncle, and I have been traveling from place to place, staying in hotels and inns, sometimes in empty buildings so that our traveling couldn't be tracked. Overall we went pretty much undetected, although we did have a slight skirmish with a brother of a death eater who was standing watch at this house when your Aunt and Uncle demanded for weeks to return so that they could pick up the Christmas presents they had bought for Dudley so that they could send it to him. Dudley had to stay at the school during winter break, and they couldn't bear the thought of him, getting only the five presents they had bought while we traveled." At this, Stone glared at the two who had their faces turned to the sides, their nose in the air as if refusing to acknowledge the danger they had put themselves in. "but it wasn't too bad, I missed a few jinx spells which hit Mr. D's car and a fire hydrant, but the prat managed to get away before I could stun him. Gave Arthur and his department quite a bit to fix up afterwards, your neighbors are quite nosey, most of them were peering out of the windows, so I imagine memory charms were done on everyone on this street. After that incident, we knew that we really had to stay under cover, so we had to get rid of all muggle bank cards and rely soley on muggle paper money. We took all precaution, even removing all photographs of the family so that their faces would at least remain anonymous. Which by the way Mrs. D, will be all be sent to you by owl in the morning. They were being kept in Gringrotts. I had the funds the ministry provided of course, but your Aunt and Uncle refused to use any of it until about three days after they had run out of their own stash, and even then, they refused to eat more than the basic bread and milk."

Harry glanced at his Aunt and Uncle again, who were still looking away from Stone and Harry. Although Hermione, Ron and himself had also survived on wild mushrooms and the occasional meal while looking for the horucuxes, he knew that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had never had so much gone without having meat at every meal, let alone having to live for months on bread and milk alone.

The clock in the hallway chimed eleven o'clock. "Oh wow, I am three hours late in reporting my assignment to the Auror Department. After these two refused to floo and use the portkey, we had to wait two hours before they find someone to send so we could side-along apparate. Of course, it took them awhile to find us too, since at the time we were in this little inn ouside of Lyme. But, I really must be going. I'll just use a few protection spells on this house, just in case a death eater or two have escaped being caught." With that she stood up and took out her wand and muttered spells as she walked around the room. Harry just sat and watched her. He leaned back into the sofa, and closed his eyes; he too was late in returning to the Burrow. He knew Mrs. Weasley would be up, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, while everyone else retreated into their own rooms to be alone. Having finished, Stone stood in front of his Aunt and Uncle, looking down at them. "Well Mr. D. Mrs. D, it was a pleasure." Stone is an optimistic, Harry thought to himself. A pleasure? Living with the Dursleys? Even Uncle Vernon wasn't buying it, as he was squinting up at her with venom. She held her hand out into Uncle Vernon's face, waiting to shake his hands. Harry was shocked to see that Uncle Vernon had actually accepted and was shaking Stone's hand.

"Thanks, for protecting my son Dudley." He grumbled in a low voice. Although Stone hadn't even seen Dudley, and had protected him and his wife, she nodded in understanding and turned to Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia also shook Stone's hand, Harry noticed that Aunt Petunia held Stone's hand with the tips of her fingers, but didn't say anything as Stone walked to the fireplace.

Once Stone stood there, looking out to the three of them sitting on the couches, she reached into her little pouch of floo powder when suddenly Aunt Petunia cried out. "Samantha!" Stone paused and stared at Aunt Petunia, and for a moment it seemed as if Aunt Petunia wasn't going to say anything when suddenly tears started to stream down her cheeks. Stone made a movement as to walk out of the fireplace when Aunt Petunia shook her head. "No. no its alright. I just….. I just….thank you… about Lily…while you…protected my family." Aunt Petunia suddenly stood up straight to look at Stone, still clutching her husband's hand, she continued, "…and…I'm sorry about your family."

After a moment of silence, Stone gave a small smile as she nodded. "It was a long time ago…" she said quietly, "I'm glad I got to know you Mrs. D. good luck to you and your family." With that, green flames engulfed her as she loudly said "The Ministry!" and disappeared. The three of the stared at the empty fireplace, not saying anything until Aunt Petunia made a move towards the kitchen.

"Vernon, I'll make some tea, I know we had tea bags before we left…" With that she disappeared through the door.

Harry and Uncle Vernon sat in the living room, and Harry realized that he had yet to say a word to his Aunt and Uncle. Harry cleared in throat. "I'm sorry that you and Aunt Petunia had to go hide because of me." He waited, but Uncle Vernon looked as though he didn't even hear him. "I came to meet you to officially tell you that I will no longer be living here…" Of course Uncle Vernon had already known that, hadn't they said when they separated last summer that it might be the last time they saw each other? Harry continued. "You know that I have inherited Sirius's, my godfather's, house, I'll be living there in a few months. I'm at my friend Ron's house at the moment." Harry didn't know why he was telling him all this, he knew that he simply needed to come back and tell them that he wasn't living with them anymore. Harry waited for a couple minutes, but seeing Uncle Vernon had still refused to look at him, he sighed as he reached over to the coffee table where he had put a small key when he first arrived. "This is for you and Aunt Petunia." Uncle Vernon looked at Harry's hand, were the key was dangling on a rather large ring. "I had heard about that Car that Stone had damaged, unfortunately, things damaged with certain spells can't be repaired with magic. The ministry was intending to replace it for you, Mr. Weasley was in charge of it. But I thought I'd replace it."

Uncle Vernon stared at the key, and then at Harry, squinting his eyes, "_Why_?.. Why would _you_ buy _me_ a car?" he said with a slight snarl.

Harry sighed as he dropped the key onto the coffee table. "The ministry gave Hermione, Ron, and I…money for….our success. Hermione's parents are muggles, so I hear the ministry will be providing funds for them when they're…." Harry paused for a second, how do you explain to Uncle Vernon that his best friend had modified her muggle parents' memories so that they forgot who they were, and was currently lost somewhere in Australia? Harry hesitantly started again, "…when they're found. Ron's family…" Harry thought back to when the Weasleys had all refused to accept the galleons the ministry officials had brought to the Burrow, demanding the rather terrified workers if there was a price for a beloved son. The only thing the Weasleys would allow the Ministry to pay for was the funeral, and magnificent headstone, one that George had picked out fitted for the hero Fred was. "Well, anyway, I received enough gold to fix up my godfather's house and have some more leftover, and you lost a car and haven't worked the last few months, so I just used some of it to pay off the bills and house payments that have been piling up since Aunt Petunia and you've been gone and buy you a car. For… letting me stay here in the summers, and before Hogwarts." Harry, feeling tired and not wanting to argue, walked to the fireplace, and got inside.

His uncle was staring at the key on the coffee table, not looking. Uncle Vernon seemed much older, tired, and as big as he was, less of a person than he used to be.

"I don't bloody need your help" said Uncle Vernon, without much enthusiasm. "Voldy-what's his face comes and suddenly I'm hiding with a lunatic calling me "MR.D" as I watch my life apart fall apart! I BLOODY DID NOT ASK FOR THIS." he roared as he slammed his fists on the table.

Aunt Petunia scurrled into the living room, saying with a loud squeal "Vernon! Vernon! You'll wake the neighbors!"

Sighing, Harry reached into his pocket for some floo powder, and said loudly "The Burrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hermione's Potion.

Harry arrived at the Burrow, and frowning, looked out into the empty kitchen. Although the light was on, Mrs. Weasley wasn't at the table like she normally was, waiting until Mr. Weasley came home from the ministry, which was usually not until early morning. The ministry was really busy, cleaning up and taking care of the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts. The Aurors were rounding up Death Eaters and witches and wizards who had received money working as Snatchers. The muggle-borns who were captured and sent to Azkaban were being released and reunited with their families, while the Department of Magical Creatures sent half their staff to guide the giants back to the mountains and the other half went around trying to restore peace and stability among the centaurs, goblins, and dementors. Mr. Weasley was back to being head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, and he had his hands full restoring the houses the Death Eaters had destroyed while in muggle London. Often, the houses were unrepairable, and instead he had to contact local contractors to rebuild the houses. Pretending to be their insurance agent, Mr. Weasley was working directly with muggle, although he didn't seem to be excited, as he would have been if they hadn't lost Fred.

Harry found that each Weasley had their own way of dealing with the loss of Fred. Mrs. Weasley, was surprisingly holding up better than say Mr. Weasley or Charlie. While Mr. Weasley buried himself in work, against the wishes of the ministry for all ministry workers who have lost someone to take time off, Mr. Weasley was leaving for work by noon, and didn't return until the following morning. Mrs. Weasley bustled about the kitchen, cooking dish after dish that laid almost untouched when the family gathered for dinner. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley had found the need to took dinner for every friend and family member not at her own dinner table, so she was constantly flooing to Shell Cottage and Mrs. Tonk's house, arms laden with food, and even to Luna's when she had happened to hear Ron and Harry talk about their visit to the Lovegood's home. Whenever Mrs. Weasley caught Harry alone, she pulled him in for a bone crushing hug, whispering into his hair "oh thank Merlin you're alright! I was so worried!" At first, Harry had avoided running into her, the hugs reminding him that she couldn't hug one of her sons, but after a few days of solitary moaning in Bill's old room, where he was staying, he felt strangely comforted by her embrace.

Charlie had left his work with the dragons to spend time at home, after returning to work soon after Fred's funeral. He had left on the family silently watching him leave, only to be so distracted that he had forgotten to wear the standard dragon hide gloves while going to feed a sick dragon. Coming home only hours after he had left, he had used the floo network by the pressings of his supervisors that he take rest of the month off. His arm was burned so severely that Mrs. Weasley flinched every time she went to administer soothing potion. Although the potion hissed and steamed while Mrs. Weasley dabbed on the potion in liberal amounts, Charlie stared blankly out the window, unaware of the pain that the potion must have caused. At first, Mrs. Weasley had wanted Charlie to check in at St. Mungo's, but Mr. Weasley and Charlie had persuaded her to brew a potion at home, because St. Mungo's was so overbooked with patients from the battle of Hogwarts. So booked in fact, that they had even started to use the hospital beds at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had refused to fill the beds with patients until all Hogwarts students had received medical attention. So, St. Mungos were sending Hogwart students there, where healers and Madam Pomfrey watched over them day and night until it was deemed it safe to return home to their families.

Harry looked around the deserted kitchen, wondering if Mrs. Weasley had flooed to Shell Cottage again, but saw that a mug of hot tea was still steaming on the kitchen table. Taking off his traveling cloak, he called out in a tired voice "Mrs. Weasley?" When there was no reasponse, he walked towards the kitchen door, and finding it slightly ajar, opened it to poke his head out into the garden, "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh Harry dear! Thank goodness!" said Mrs. Weasley's voice from the dark. She came into the light from the kitchen door and came to hug Harry. Pulling back at arms length, she continued, "I was so worried when you havn't returned by ten o'clock. I knew that you probably wanted to spend time with your aunt and uncle when they returned at eight, but after hearing no word from you about spending the night there, I went out to send a message with Errol to the ministry, inquiring after you. Of course, Errol had refused to go, he kept flying into the bushes. Honesty! That silly bird will destroy my flowers. Oh which reminds me…" she walked out into the dark, and came back shortly, holding a rather pathetic owl in her arms. She untied the letter from his leg, and tossed it into the garbage before reaching for her wand to start heating up the soup. "Soup dear?" she asked, but even before Harry answered, a bowl was already floating its way over to the kitchen table as a knife sprang to life to cut a loaf of bread. She sat down at the kitchen table across from Harry as she reached for her tea.

Harry wasn't hungry when he sat down, but found the soup delicious and welcoming. He didn't realize he was so cold from sitting in the dark and unheated living room of 4 Private Drive until he felt the warming sensation of the soup as it made its way down to his stomach. "Is Ron awake?" asked Harry in-between spoonfuls of soup.

"What dear? Oh, Ron. No, no I don't think so. He went straight upstairs after you left, but I imagine he's writing to Hermione, Pig returned about an hour ago with a letter from her, and he seems to write back right away. Poor bird doesn't get a rest," replied Mrs. Weasley.

With another pang, he was reminded of Hedwig. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued slowly, "I think I want to visit Diagon Alley tomorrow… to look at owls. I want to keep in touch with Mrs. Tonks. To see how Teddy is doing, you know, and I can't always depend on her owl, Awol, to do my mail deliveries."

Mrs. Weasley looked back at Harry at this, "oh I'm so sorry dear, you must have been devasted about Hedwig, loosing her too after everything else you've lost already" Shaking her head she walked over to Errol, who was resting in his cage and fed him some owl treats. "Maybe Ron and Ginny would like to go with you… maybe even George will go, heavens knows he needs some fresh air, staying cooped up in his bedroom for a week isn't good for him." Harry saw her clutch her hands closed and momentarily pause before turning around to face him again.

"Go on upstairs Harry, if you're finished. Tell Ron to get some sleep as well. I left your new laundered clothes on Bill's bed for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry walked his bowl and plate to the sink before heading upstairs to Ron's room.

Harry paused a moment at Ron's door, and debated whether or not he should just walk in, when Harry had stayed at the Burrow in the past, he had just simply walked in. But if Ron was writing to Hermione, he wanted to give him privacy. He knocked on the door, and waited.

"Yeah?" called Ron.

"Its me." Harry replied.

The door opened to Ron, changed into his night clothes. He walked back to his desk, saying over his shoulder. "You don't have to knock mate, I thought it was mum. Just come in. So, er… your aunt and uncle okay?"

"Yeah" Harry sighed as he lay back onto Ron's bed. He closed his eyes as Ron turned back to his desk, finishing up his letter to Hermione. "Ask if she wants company looking for them" Harry called to Ron.

"Already offered mate, she turned us down. Said she wanted to do this alone. She has already visited a quite a few listed Wilkins in Australia, but no luck yet."

When Hermione left the Burrow the day after Fred's funeral, Harry and Ron had pressed Hermione about joining her, but she simply shook her head no and responded each time with "I need to find them myself."

"Where is she tonight? Another muggle hotel?" asked Harry.

"Said she's staying at a relatives house, will be there a few days" replied Ron as he walked towards the window with Pig in his hands. "Sorry Pig, I'll have owl treats for you when you get back" he whispered to the owl before it took off. He walked back to his desk and picked up the letter there, and handed it over to Harry, who took it with surprise. Although Ron and Hermione sent letters daily, it was the first time Ron had offered Harry to read it.

Harry glanced at Ron who lay down on Harry's old cot before glancing down at the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_ Thanks for your letter, but really, must you write back straight away? I'm afraid Pig will be worn out; she's such a tiny owl. I actually found a wizard settlement here, Howe Alley, and will go back in a few days to buy an owl myself. I wanted to purchase one today, but as muggles don't keep owls as pets; it would have been strange to my muggle cousins if I had brought one home. Oh, I'll be staying at my cousin's house here in Australia for a few days while I search for my parents. I just told them that I had graduated and decided to visit. I feel horrible lying to them about how my parents are, but I imagine that the idea of my parents lost somewhere on this island referring to themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins would be somewhat of a shock for them. How is the family? Charlie's arm getting any better? I'm sending along instructions for a potion I found that supposed to prevent scaring, I bought a book when I visited Howe and it's an Australian remedy that is supposed to be extremely beneficial to the skin. Please pass it along to Mrs. Weasley for me. Don't attempt to brew it yourself, it's a difficult potion to brew and requires exact timing. The last thing Charlie needs is to find himself covered in purple warts because you forgot to add the Tillie plant leaves precisely twenty seven seconds after it starts shimmering green. Not to say that you'll mess up the potion, but in all honesty, Potions was one of your worst subjects and this potion is critical to Charlie if he doesn't want his arm to scar. I had hoped to hear better news about Ginny, but maybe she just needs more time to heal, I know that she was especially close to Fred. Tell Harry to give her some more time, and not to worry too much about her. Tell him that she'll need a shoulder to cry on when she's ready too, so to be prepared to be there for her. Although I am worried that flying in the fields from sunup to sundown may be more harmful then good for her. In the meantime, I hope you and Harry are helping Mrs. Weasley out, she may seem strong, but she's bound to be suffering as much as George, or the rest of the family for that matter. Have Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin returned safely? I hope so. As horrible as they are, I'm sure the last few months have been difficult for them. I hope to find my parents within a few days now; I have already visited over half of the listed Wilkins in Australia, only 83 more doors to knock on! Thank goodness that I'm of age to apparate! Thank Harry again for me for letting me use his invisibility cloak. I can't imagine how long it would take me to go from house to house on foot. Hug Crookshanks for me. _

_With Love from,_

_Hermione. _

_P.S. Thanks for the offer Ron, but I really would like to continue the search myself. Right now, you guys belong at the Burrow with the family. _

"I can't believe Hermione had the time to go look for a potion for Charlie, even when she must be so worried about finding her own parents" said Harry, as he got up to give the letter back to Ron.

"What? OH yeah! The potion for Charlie's arm! I completely forgot about that. I was thinking about what she said about helping out Mum." exclaimed Ron as he went to the desk again to pick up another sheet of paper. "Mums in the kitchen right?" he asked as he walked out the door.

"I see what you mean Hermione" Harry said to himself about Hermione's insistence that Mrs. Weasley brew the potion rather than Ron.

Closing his eyes he went to ponder about what Hermione had said about Ginny. "I guess Ron had mentioned to her that Ginny has been avoiding me as much as possible. Well, avoiding the whole family more like" he thought to himself.

He gave another sigh as he left Ron's room and went upstairs to Bill's old bedroom. He knew that Ginny was simply moaning the death of her brother, but he didn't see how living on a broomstick day in and day out made anything better. With an ache in his stomach that had nothing to do with his stomach, he closed his eyes to another restless night of tossing and turning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sibling Duel

Harry awoke the next morning feeling horrible. He spent a restless night trying to figure out what it was that bothered him. He couldn't grasp it, but he knew that ever since returning from Private Drive, something didn't feel quite right. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling, he got up and went down stairs for breakfast.

For the second time in the last twenty-four hours Harry walked into an empty kitchen. Surely Mrs. Weasley had just simply walked out? Harry shrugged to himself as he grabbed a hot biscuit, charmed so that it stayed piping hot, from the middle of the table and conjured up a cup of tea, something he had learned while looking for horcuxes with Hermione and Ron. As he finished his meal, he happened to glance out of the window to see a flash of red in the distance. As he went up to the window for a closer look, he managed to distinguish the familiar shape of someone flying on a broomstick. Although the flyer had already disappeared from view, Harry knew that it must be Ginny. Ginny wasn't necessarily cold to Harry, nor did it seem as if she _avoided_ him _intentionally._ Well, unless she was intentionally practicing on her broomstick from dawn to dusk to _avoid_ Harry… Harry didn't think so, but it didn't stop him from feeling a tiny bit nervous that Ginny wouldn't want anything to do with Harry anymore.

Sighing, Harry returned to the table only to see a letter on the far end of the table that he failed to notice when he came down. Curious, he glanced down to read its message.

_Morning Weasleys & Harry_

_Your father and I have stepped out for a bit to pick up some potion ingredients for Charlie's arm. Ron, make sure you take George some breakfast, and leave Charlie alone, he had a particularly painful night last night. _

_Ginny dear, I do hope you rest today from flying. At least wait until I come back with a new cloak for you, yours is worn thin. _

_Harry, if you want to meet us here to buy your Owl, We'll be stopping for at the Leaky Caldron at around ten. _

_We'll be back in time for lunch. Don't touch the pies in the oven Ron!_

Harry glanced at the wall clock, when his eyes found the Weasley Family clock. When Bill and Fleur got married, Fleur's name and picture had appeared on the clock, along with a new stop labeled "Shell Cottage" which was where Bill and Fleur were now. Harry had been added only last week. Nervously, he looked for Fred, wondering if Fred had disappeared off the clock. However, Fred's picture and name was still there, pointing to another new stop labeled "In Loving Memory" which seemed all too appropriate. _There it is again, that nagging feeling that he was missing something, something important. What was it? _George, he was surprised to see, was not at home, but in fact "traveling." For the past week, George had shut himself up in his and Fred's old bedroom, unwilling to join the family at mealtimes. In fact, Harry didn't remember seeing George for the past few days. Frowning again, he wondered if George had went to his shop in Diagon Alley. Although owl after owl had come with new orders and once, even a threat to break in through the window if the store didn't open immediately, George had ignored every letter, mumbling that Fred had made sure that even someone with Hagrid's strength couldn't put so much a scratch on their window that was reinforced with heavy magic.

Harry went up to his room to grab his cloak, and wand. He took note, from the pocketwatch that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday, that it was only a few minutes past eight, and walked back downstairs to Ron's room.

As Ron was still sleeping, he grabbed a quill and quickly wrote a note explaining he's gone to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was reopening with all its original splendor. Although still not as busy with people shopping as it was had been, many of the shops were taking this opportunity to display their products with more lights, colors, and outrageous spell work that Harry couldn't help but marvel again at the shops. Checking in his pocket to see if he needed to visit Gringrotts, he decided to go straight to buy his owl. Once in the store, noisy as always with the hundreds of owls hooting and toads crocking, he was immediately noticed by an assistant who bustled over to him with an owl on his shoulder and two black shiny rats poking out of his robe pockets.

About an hour later, Harry had purchased a large male Barn Owl he had decided to name Loren. Hedwig's name meant battle, warrior, and it was only fitting that as Hedwig died during battle, this owl's name meant victory. Loren was distinctively different from Hedwig, which is what he wanted. No owl could replace Hedwig, and he wasn't going to try. Loren, a young Barn Owl, had a white face, but the rest of his plumage was sable and brown.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, Loren let out a loud screech that drew the attention of all the customers. So that he wouldn't be noticed, Harry drew his cloak tightly around him, flattened his hair so that it covered his scar and took a seat in a corner where he had a clear view of the back door to look out for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After ordering a butterbeer, Harry couldn't help but look over at the two wizards sitting near him. They were having a heated discussion about Aurors, and Harry thought he had heard them say Stone. Straining to hear, he wished for extendable ears.

"_working with muggles…. Few months…."_

"_does no good to save muggles… wasn't it Kingsley?... bad judgment on his part…"_

"_heard the muggles were horrible to him ya know"_

"_not worth a bloody knut I tell you"_

"_still, Stone had it hard, her muggle parents were killed"_

"_bloody hell you cobbwonbusket, everyone's parents were killed during You-Know-Who's first run, don't mean everyone had a personal Auror protecting them! If they're protecting anyone, I'd want them to protect OUR kind first!"_

"_but they're HIS relatives!"_

"_sure didn't act like his relatives from what I hear. Ah but still, I guess Stone was so keen_

_because of her relationship with his mum"_

"_his mum? Lily? Lily Potter? What she have to do with Stone?"_

"_Stone was the only muggleborn her first year at Hogwarts, she was an outcast she was. It was still a time when muggleborns were still pretty rare, and Stone had a hard time making friends. Lily, you know, was a muggleborn, was Head Girl too, an amazing witch if I ever saw one. Took notice of Stone see? I heard Lily personally taught Stone some of most complex spells. Tutored her in potions as well. Even got Slughorn to include Stone in his little circle."_

"_Stone viewed Lily as like a idol, though Lily and Stone were only in school together for a year."_

"_Bet Stone was a better sister to Lily than that muggle ever was"_

Heart beating, Harry quickly paid for his drink and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, only to bump into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the back alley.

"Why Harry! You're here early! Oh what a lovely bird!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she dropped the packages in her arms to take Harry's cage.

"Hello Harry, something the matter son?" asked Mr. Weasley, noticing that Harry had gone white. He was also laden with packages.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I…er…. Need to get back to Burrow, do you need me to take some of the packages back with me?" replied Harry, walking back into the Leaky Cauldron, careful to keep his back to the two wizards who were still whispering together.

"Oh would you dear? There is one more ingredient we need to buy for Charlie's potion and its been quite difficult to find, dragon blood, very rare and has extraordinary healing powers, and St. Mungo's high demand for them at the moment, so the local store was all out. Although I'm about to give up, I don't know where else to look." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

Harry took Loren and as much packages he can carry and flooed back to the Burrow. For the third time, he was surprised as he arrived in the Burrow kitchen, this time not because it was empty, but rather because it was full of jinxes flew back and forth in a very heated fight.

Dropping the packages, he ducked to avoid a jinx coming his way and covered Loren's cage with his body, the last thing he wanted was to lose Loren the same way he had lots Hedwig, the same day he got him!. The pause of the spells gave room for the duelers to shout.

"HOW DARE YOU GINNY WEASLEY!!!!" yelled George from one side of the dinner table.

Ginny, across from him with a glare in her eyes that Harry had never seen before, looked frightening with her long red hair flaring out as if electric currents were flowing through them. In one hand she clutched her wand, the other, her broom.

"FRED DID NOT BELONG TO YOU GEORGE WEASLEY. HE WAS AS MUCH BROTHER TO ME AS HE WAS TO YOU!" she shrieked back, sending a jinx that broke a window behind George.

"FRED IS. IS MY BROTHER. NOT WAS MY BROTHER. HE IS, ALWAYS WILL BE MY BROTHER! MY TWIN! NOTHING CHANGES THAT!" hollered George as he attempted to use the spell "Accio Broom!" only to fail as Ginny put up a protective shield around the broom she clutched. Harry thought George's choice of jinx spells was unusual, but Ginny holding so fiercely onto the broom was weird too. Wildly, Harry looked around the destroyed kitchen, the biscuits still in the basket in the middle of the table, letting off steam. He saw Ron staring wide-eyed, from safety of the staircase. He motioned to Harry to join him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN GEORGE WEASLEY, DON'T GET ALL PERCY ON ME NOW. AS IF YOU EVER CARED ABOUT GRAMMER." Another jinx shot out from Ginny's wand.

"NO RIGHT GINNY! NO RIGHT TO TOUCH THAT BROOM!" George shot back with a spectular jinx that burst out in fireworks inches from Ginny's hair.

"Bad timing mate" Ron said as Harry joined him on the staircase lugging Loren's cage along, after dodging jinxes and being careful not to step on anything. Ron had put a silencing spell on the staircase, so the loud screaming voices of Ginny and George, and the deafening noises of jinxes exploding and things breaking were drowned out.

"what happened!?" asked Harry as he watched the silent duo still firing jinxes at each other, while things exploding around them as they missed.

"Its Fred's broom" Ron replied dejectedly without taking his eyes off the duel.

"oh." Harry replied sadly.

"I always thought Ginny was flying with Bill or Charlie's old broom," said Ron.

They watched in silence as more plates broke and curtains ripped.

"should'nt we stop them? Your parents were almost finished shopping, they should be home any minute now" said Harry as he watched the biscuits fly through the air missing George by mere hair.

"Dad put a spell in the kitchen when I was eight." Offered Ron as explanation to the unasked question. "That's why Ginny's and George's spells aren't hitting. Fred and George used to fling food during meal times, and once they hit Bill in the face with gravy. Bill had just turned seventeen, so he whipped out his wand and to jinx them, only, he missed and hit Ginny. Ginny was six. It threw her little body all the way across the room, broke a few bones, and she wouldn't stop bleeding for days. After that, mum had dad put a spell around the kitchen area that prevented any spells from hitting a human body. I guess she knew Fred and George wouldn't stop throwing food, though Bill, Fred, and George weren't able to sit for a week- Mum punished them so bad."

"I guess that's a good thing" Harry replied as he turned back to the duel. When a spell aimed for Ginny bounced, Harry watched in horror as it hit the Weasley Family Clock. In an instant Harry drew his wand and broke the silence charm Ron casted.

"IMMOBULUS!" Harry screamed. Everything stopped in midair and George and Ginny both whipped around to glare at Harry. Ignoring them, he walked across the kitchen to where the Weasley Family Clock was stopped. Inspecting it, he found that the jinx had damaged Fred's handle and picture. Glaring at Ginny and George, Harry vented his anger. "BLOODY HELL GINNY! GEORGE! FRED WOULD BE PISSED IF HE KNEW YOU GUYS BLASTED HIS NAME OFF THE CLOCK! IN BLOODLY LOVING MEMORY MY TOADSTOOL! OH YEAH, ITS SO LOVING TO TRY TO **KILL** EACH OTHER IN **HIS MEMORY**!" Harry roared as he glared from one sibling to the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Broomsticks and Broken Clocks

Still glaring at George, and now reluctant to even look in the direction of Ginny, who had hung in her head in shame of being yelled at by Harry, Harry cleared the dinner table of debris with a flick of his wand to put the Clock down. Hands on across his chest, Ron walked down glaring from George and Ginny. He stood next to Harry as he addressed the two duelers.

"You know, Mum is suffering too, though she looks like she's fine," quoting Hermione. Then pausing to let his wisdom set it, and finding that it had no effect what-so-ever on George, who glared straight back at Ron, and Ginny who's hair was standing back up on it's end to show her raising anger. Ron timidly stepped back and nervously walked around the kitchen, looking at the damage. "What a mess you guys made to the place. I mean look at it. It looks like a pigs holiday in here"

"HONESTLY" huffed out Ginny as she angrily raised her wand. With a large sweeping gesture, Ginny swished her wand from floor to ceiling as she slowly turned on spot.

The broken pots and pans made their way back onto the shelves, while pieces of the wooden furniture mended itself back into place. The three wizards eyes widen in surprise as the small red headed witch in front of them concentrated hard on her spell work.

Even Harry couldn't help but being impressed, repairing damages caused by spells was not an easy task, in fact it was quite difficult magic.

"Brilliant" Harry couldn't help muttering as he stood fascinated at the magic, watching the biscuits fly back onto the table to resume letting off delicious smelling steam.

Ginny appeared not to have heard this as she turned and stormed out of the kitchen to the backyard, Fred's broom still in tow.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU GINNY. GIVE ME FRED'S BROOMSTICK!!!!!" demanded George as he stormed after her.

"Good job mate, you stopped them before Mum came home" Ron said nonchalantly as he grabbed two biscuits. Eyes flicking around the kitchen to inspect Ginny's work, he munched on the biscuits as crumbs fell around in his feet. "Bloody scary that one. Ginny. I reckon she picked up that repairing spell because she was forever breaking things in the garden. Fences, the shed, broke everything," pausing a moment to ponder, Ron continued slowly, "I used to just think she was clumsy… knocking into things, but I guess now that I think about it, she must have been practicing flying."

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Harry asked as he walked over to the window overlooking the garden. He couldn't find them. They must've flew off somewhere, he thought to himself. He sat down at the table, staring at the Clock when the hands showed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at "traveling." Harry had noted that it didn't fix itself when Ginny had done her spell.

Ron glanced at the clock, and without bothering to swallow his biscuit, said "I hope Ginny remembered to fix the pie in the oven, George blasted it out with a jinx"

With that, they watched green flames burst in the fireplace as Mrs. Weasley walked out. Following her, Mr. Weasley appeared, carrying the remaining packages.

"Oh boys, thank goodness. Help me with putting away these packages would you? I have so much to do for Charlie's potion and I must get started right away," said Mrs. Weasley without looking at them as took out her wand to put all the packages from the floor onto the dinner table. As the packages settled themselves around the now almost empty plate of biscuits and Clock, Mrs. Weasley glanced at it. "Oh what's that thing doing there?" she asked as she flicked her wand again to replace it on the wall.

Without looking intentionally for Fred, you couldn't see that Fred's hand was only half there. Mrs. Weasley must've not noticed the damaged done to her Clock. She bustled into the kitchen, muttering to herself where she stored her size 5 caldrons when Harry and Ron turned around to see Mr. Weasley, staring intently at the Clock.

George's hand pointed to "The Joke Shop" while Ginny's showed her at "Traveling." Harry wondered where Ginny was headed. Mr. Weasley motioned for the boys to follow him to the living room quietly.

With Mrs. Weasley safely in the kitchen brewing the potion, Mr. Weasley stood with a frown on his face. Harry and Ron shifted uncomfortably as Mr. Weasley remained silent. After what it seemed like a long potion's class with Snape, Mr. Weasley sat down in an armchair with his head on his hands.

"Dad…" Ron said as he walked over. "Dad, George….was upset.." he began, hesitantly. When he got no response from Mr. Weasley, he continued, "Ginny was flying with Fred's broom. They dueled it out in the kitchen, destroyed nearly everything, and a spell meant for Ginny bounced off her when it hit Fred's name."

Mr. Weasley looked up at Ron dejectedly, asking "Ginny was flying with Fred's broom? The whole time?"

Ron nodded. The three were silent, the only sounds coming from the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley ripped open packages and the potion boiled with a loud hiss.

"Did you find the dragon blood then?" Harry asked.

Confused Mr. Weasley stared blankly at Harry before replying, "what?... the dragon blood? Oh right right… for the potion. Eh, no. but I wrote to Charlie's friends at the Owl Post office with the fastest owl they had for long distance travel, so I expect we'll get a reply soon. The dragon blood needs to be added last, and the potion needs to brew overnight, so I expect it'll be fine."

With that, a loud hoot from the staircase reminded Harry that Loren was still locked in his cage. Guilty he ran to the bird, and allowed him to fly out in the garden to go hunt, before returning to the living room.

"Don't tell Molly about the Clock" Mr. Weasley said as Harry and Ron stood in front of him. "I'll try to get it fixed at the ministry, as I'm leaving for work in the afternoon anyway, get Manhurst to look at it, he's brilliant with that sort of thing."

Harry and Ron nodded as Mr. Weasley walked out to try and smuggle the Clock from the wall into his traveling cloak as Harry and Ron followed him out, trying to distract Mrs. Weasley. Though, they needn't have worried about Mrs. Weasley noticing, she was focusing on the potion that she didn't notice the bit of misdeed happening in her kitchen as her husband replaced her beloved Clock with a temporary replacement conjured up by spell work.

After that exhausting morning, Harry wondered upstairs with Ron. Lounging around Ron's bedroom, Ron mumbled something about being hungry as he didn't eat a proper breakfast before Ginny and George started fighting. Ron sat reading "The Quidditch Quams" a weekly magazine about what was going on in the world of Quidditch that Harry had subscribed for Ron as a gift two Christmases ago. Harry noticed that a stack had piled up on the desk, all the magazines that Ron couldn't read because he was camping out somewhere in England's woods. Harry reminded himself to pay for another two years of subscription for the next Christmas.

"Krums falling off his game, his record been bad for the last three games" Ron mumbled to Harry, eyes not leaving the page.

Harry nodded as he returned to thinking about where Ginny had gone. He wished that Mr. Weasley's coworker from the ministry could get that Clock fixed by tonight so that he could check where she was. Harry had developed a habit of always glancing at the Clock to see where Ginny was, often finding her in "Garden" while she flew over the Weasley's meadows. It was unnerving not to know where Ginny was. Especially after not knowing how she was doing while looking for the horcuxes, Harry found that he was always uneasy unless he knew that Ginny was fine and within a shouting distance from him.

Harry wondered if he should talk to Ginny first, but quickly pushed aside that idea. He knew that Ginny was suffering from Fred's death, and from the battle. Normally, Ginny could take care of herself, a tough witch, and a trait Harry admired. Harry knew that, but he couldn't help feeling that… more like _wanted to convince himself that_… what Ginny really needed was Harry's comfort. _Maybe I should ask Hermion__e,_ Harry thought to himself. No, no. Hermione had enough on her plate looking for her parents, without having to worry about Harry's love life and listen to his qualms about his girlfriend didn't pay any attention to him. _EX-girlfriend_, Harry reminded himself with displeasure. We never really got back together, Harry thought grimly.

Ron stood to post a poster of a Quidittch field with real players playing the game, that had come with one week's issue, when he noticed Harry frowning to himself.

"What's the matter mate, you look like the rest of my family" Ron asked his tongue poked out from trying to get the poster to stick on a rather tricky spot on the wooden beams across the ceiling.

"Use magic," Harry offered.

Turning bright red, Ron flustered out "Forgot that I'm of age, that's all" to which Harry bolted upright, staring at Ron.

"what?" asked Ron.

"say that again" commanded Harry.

"Say what? I forgot I could use magic whenever I want, so sue me" Ron said as he plopped down on the bed, sitting next to Harry.

"Ginnys not of age" Harry stated, still looking at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron as he reached over to grab another issue of "The Quidditch Quams." Not getting what Harry was getting at, Ron continued, "I think I know that my sister is not of age Harry, her birthdays not for a couple months."

"She was using magic! Downstairs! About an hour ago! What if the ministry is after her?" Harry thought wildly.

"Oh get off it Harry, the ministry ignores the magic going on here, we have NINE in the family Harry. They wouldn't know if its Bill and Mum having a row in the kitchen or if its Ginny and George," replied Ron, still unalarmed.

"But you never know! She did _a lot_ of magic down there. They're bound to be able to trace _twenty _or _more_ spells even if they can't trace who did _one _spell!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron looked at Harry with an amused expression as he raised an eyebrow and said, "they won't arrest your girlfriend mate, as long as she doesn't start shooting off jinxes outside of the Burrow. She'll be fine." Ron went back to his magazine with a goofy grin as Harry turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Not my girlfriend anymore mate…" Harry muttered in a quiet voice as he suddenly found the new Quidditch poster extremely interesting, trying to hide his burning face.

Ron sniggered behind the magazine as he said, "yeah, I know, I get it. Not your girlfriend….yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In the days that followed, Ginny nor George had returned home. Mrs. Weasley did not notice that George was missing until Lee Jordan stopped by to pick up some clothes that George had requested. Lee only stayed for the few minutes it took for Mrs. Weasley to pack George's clothes, along with food enough to last for days, Lee flooed away to the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. where George had invited Lee to stay for a few days.

Whether Mrs. Weasley was too busy tending the potion, which constantly needed extra ingredients as Charlie was using most of it in a day's application, to notice that her only daughter was missing, but Mrs. Weasley strangely didn't seem bothered that Ginny was absent at every meal.

Harry agonized over where she was, but as Mr. Weasley's friend still had not repaired the Clock, and the temporary one had Ginny pointing to "Home." Harry wondered why Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed that none of the hands had moved for a few days when one day he saw Mr. Weasley pointing his wand at the Clock's face and figured he was charming the hands to move, because when he walked by the Clock later, he found Mr. Weasley's hand to be at "Ministry" and George's hand at "Diagon Alley."

Harry spent the days writing to Mrs. Tonks, who wrote back to say that Teddy was growing up to be a fine gentleman and would bring him by the Burrow in time for Sunday Brunch, as Mrs. Weasley had invited her when she stopped by to drop off food. Loren got along well with Pig, and acted more like an owlet himself, playfully hooting and nipping at anyone who walked by the fireplace, where he had claimed as his perch. Apparently Teddy and Loren also got along great. The owl often stayed around, after delivering a letter from Harry, to watch Teddy roll around on the floor, tilting his head side to side while Teddy laughed with delight. Harry thought Loren would be a great gift for Teddy, but decided to hold off until Teddy was at least a year old so that a nipping owl would be less dangerous to have around an infant.

Ron cooped up in his bedroom, frustrated and annoyed that Hermione still refused help to find her parents. Hermione was still looking for them, staying at her relatives' so she didn't have to waste time checking in and out of hotels. When Harry told Ron about Stone, Ron shrugged it off, saying "Well, a lot of folks _knew_ your parents. So its not really surprising that your mum knew her at Hogwarts, is it?" Which Harry thought was reasonable. After all, Lupin had came to Hogwarts as his professor his third year, and Lupin was one his dad's _inner circle_ of friends. It was just strange that Stone and his Aunt Petunia had spent months together, and had spoke of his mum.

After precisely six days, 3 hours, and 22 minutes since Harry had last seen Ginny, Harry walked up to Ron's room and plopped down on Ron's bed facedown.

"Something bothering you mate?" Ron asked, turning from his chair. It was odd to see Ron at his desk so often, but he was always scribbling long letters to Hermione, alternating between Pig and Loren to send them to Hermione every other night, as it took a full day for an owl to travel to Australia, a night of rest, and another full day to return to England. Hermione's owl changed every day, so her letters came daily, as she used the owls from the Owl Post at Howe Alley. Hermione had written saying that Loren was beautiful, and considered getting a Barn Owl as well.

With his face still in his pillow, Harry said loudly "dossn't yurmumm kare dather doughter issnthhome?!?"

"Sorry mate, I can't understand you with your face stuffed in a pillow" Ron replied, turning back to his desk.

Harry bolted upright, his hair messier as the static of tossing in the bed had made his hair stand up at its ends. "I said, doesn't your mum…. _Care_ that her only daughter hasn't been home for six days!? I mean, I know that Charlie's arm had been breathed on by a sick dragon that probably felt like he had plopped his whole arm into a furnace, but the bloke's fine now! Hermione's potion is like magic, you can barely tell its burnt now! 'cept the yellow pus that's oozing out… and the disgusting crust of brown forming up and down his arm—_but _other than that, he's fine! Your mum even said that Charlie's arm showed all the symptoms of healing quickly without any scars" Harry exclaimed.

"didn't I tell you mate? Bill owled mum the night Ginny flew off. Said she arrived at Shell Cottage soaked from flying through the clouds to avoid being sighted, and refused to come home. Bill was furious with George. Said he apparated to George's flat after Ginny ranted about what had happened. Bet Bill gave George a sod off, Ginny' the baby in the family so all my older brothers used to take her side when she and I fought. Wish I was there to see that. She's been at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur," Ron replied.

"YOU GIT!" Harry bellowed, "YOUUU… GIT. You didn't _forget_, you didn't tell me on _purpose_. GIT"

Ron simply looked at Harry, bemused, not saying anything.

"You knew I was worried about Ginny! Why didn't you tell me she was at Bill's?" huffed Harry as he tried to calm down.

"Oh come off your buttocks Harry. I knew you were worried over Ginny, but I figured you'd blow steam soon, though i didn't think you'd last this long. almost a week since shes left. Just wanted to encourage you mate. You didn't _go out of your way_ to talk to her while she was home, so after all this, I thought you'd finally get off your arse to go talk to her." Ron said, a triumphant smile on his face. "See? If you knew from day one, you'd just leave her at Shell Cottage until she came home, but now, after worrying all this time, you want to go straight away to Shell Cottage, don't you? Oh yeah, take Ginny her new cloak will you? Mums been on my arse trying to get me to take it to her….but," Ron said, drawing out the last word as he looked at Harry with a smirk, "I told her you offered to take it to her soon."

Harry shut his eyes, only managing to say "Git" one last time before smashing his head into the pillow again. He was relieved that Ginny was with Bill and Fleur, although he wondered why Ginny hadn't bothered to owl Harry, was she really avoiding him? "i didn't want to worry your mum and dad, since you know... they seem to keep to themselves lately, and didn't want to point out Ginny was missing if she hadn't noticed first. Mrs. Weasley is obessed with that potion, but i'm willing to bet that Charlie's potion is as close to being perfect as it is. Your dad's been at the ministry so much that i've barely said three words to him, and well, you're buried in parchment and quills that i swore you were turning into Hermione.... Bill mention anything about how Ginny's doing?" Harry asked tentitively.

After a few moments, Ron continued slowly, "… it seems as though Ginny had cried the whole night after her row with George. She sobbed on Bill's shoulder after he came back from George's… said Fred had given her the broom when Fred and George left Hogwarts to start WWW's. Apparently George didn't know. You remember right Harry? Ginny was using the school brooms while playing for the Gryffindor house team." Ron paused a moment, as if thinking, then stated, "Ginny's the only girl in the family"

"I noticed" Harry said sarcastically as he sat up.

"No I mean, think about it, I always had my older brother's old things. But since Ginny is a girl, she couldn't wear our hand-me-downs. She wore things our Aunts and Uncles, from mum's side, she's the first girl in the Weasley line for several generation you know, sent us from when their daughter was growing up, so mind you, they were ancient. Our youngest cousin whose a girl is 'bout thirty or so now. I never really noticed that till now."

"Oh" replied Harry to all this, somehow sad even though he himself had grown up wearing Dudley's old clothes.

"yeah… George and Fred teased her a lot, but Fred was always the one to include her once she got older. You remember Fred giving Hermione that bruise remover paste after she got a black eye from that punching telescope? Fred joked and liked to prank as much as George did, maybe even more than George in fact, but Fred was also the first to make amends with someone… you know." Ron stared quietly into his hands, it was his first time talking about Fred as well. "Fred forgave Percy first," Ron croaked out, "… when… when Percy came home, after all that."

Harry knew his friend was tearing up now, but had enough sense to keep his eyes plastered on his knees and pretended not to notice.

"Anyway, the twins kinda claimed Ginny as an extension of them, kinda like a right-hand man, except like a right-hand sister I guess. When Ginny was dating Dean Thomas, Dean fell asleep in the common room, and Fred and George were plotting to charm stink pellets to stick to the underside of Dean's shoes so that wherever he walks, he'll let out a stench… but Hermione told them off."

Ron had become lost in thought, apparently thinking of everything that Fred had done, when Harry cleared his throat, bringing Ron back to the room. "So, what did Ginny say to Bill again… about the broom?" reminded Harry.

"Oh yeah, so after Fred and George left Hogwarts, Ginny had written to them, congratulating them about Umbridge, and Fred had replied by sending Ginny his Cleansweep Five, with a note saying 'I'd invite you to drop out school too, but mum'll probably kill me if you dropped out in your fourth year. However, you can have my broom to sneak out whenever Umbridge makes a rule where redheads are forbidden to attend Hogwarts. Which, after George and I, I expect she'll do very shortly. Make me proud sis, you're the only real Weasley left at Hogwarts now.' … What am I to him? I want to know! I was at Hogwarts too! ...but I reckon Fred just noticed that Ginny deserved a broom of her own, and she favored the twin's brooms, having practicing on them all the time, and Fred and George never forgave me for becoming a prefect. Fred and George got new brooms a couple of years later, so I guess George never noticed or asked Fred what happened to his old broom. Ginny's still got the note apparently, she charmed it so that it can withstand wind and weather. It's hanging on the broom, almost like a lucky charm, Bill said. A small note near the top of the broomstick, fluttering like a victory flag."

"So, Bill told that to George as well?" asked Harry, "or just to your mum and dad?"

"Well, he told George in about five words, screaming 'FRED GAVE IT TO HER BEFORE HE DIED YOU GIT,' but I heard that from Lee when he was here. You went to the loo." Ron answered before Harry even asked, as Harry was going to ask why he didn't hear Lee and Ron talking about Bill's visit to George. If Hermione had been there, she would have probably corrected Ron saying that it was actually ten words, but as she wasn't, it went by ignored.

"Bet George feels horrible eh?" asked Harry.

"Spot-on mate" Ron answered. "… but he still hasn't seen Ginny to apologize. Bill probably would have made him go with him to Shell Cottage if George didn't look so terrible. Mum doesn't know of course or she'll probably force him to go over to Shell Cottage right now."

"So you think I should go to Shell Cottage to talk to Ginny? What do I say to her?" asked Harry after a few minutes.

"Oi, that's up to you, I don't want to lecture you on your love life. I just like to interfere. That role of being a best friend is Hermione's department," answered Ron.

"Thanks mate, I appreciate it," answered Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Always here for you mate," answered Ron smiling. Then added, "Mum's had a rucksack packed for days for you to take to Ginny, but I told her to give you a few days because you weren't feel well."

"No wonder she's been sending me off to bed early and practically force feeding me two bowls of soup." Harry said. "Oh yeah, your mum still hasn't figured out about the Clock?"

Ron smirked again, "It's fixed. Dad brought it back and replaced in on the third night. I used a charm to make an illusion that Ginny's hand was pointing to "Home" so that only you couldn't see that it was actually pointing to "Shell Cottage." Learned that one from Charlie one day when he was sneaking off to meet his friends for a mid-night Quidditch game, so mum and dad wouldn't know. Difficult you know. I had to get Dad in on it, he said you walked in on him practicing one day, but you didn't think anything of it I guess. I knew you'd be looking at the Clock for Ginny. "

"Git" Harry said, a bit amused that Ron had given this so much thought. "Wait, your DAD plotted against me?"

"yeah well, dad has always been on our side, its mum you know, that prevents him from jinxing or charming more things. I remember he once helped Fred and George jinx a bookcase to sing the muggle song for 'Happy Birthday' whenever someone reached for a book. He thought it'd teach us to appreciate muggle music. Mum was furious for days because something went wrong and the books would dance off the shelf in excitement at the end of the song. Although I think George or Fred added that after dad left the room," replied Ron. "It's dad you want on your side mate, not mum" but as an afterthought he added, "having dad on your side doesn't really mean much when mums doing the yelling, mind you."

Harry sighed, saying "Hermione's rubbing off on you. Paying attention to detail thing."

Ron's face went red as he said, "she gave me the idea." Which made Harry roll his eyes with annoyence.

"yeah well, she's been so _exclusive_ with this search for her parents that I'm beginning to think she met another bloke in Australia," said Ron.

"What? Get off it Ron," said Harry incredulously, "You can't be serious. Hermione, meet a bloke while she's searching for her parents? THEY'RE her PARENTS RON."

"Alright, tell me then. If you're so smart. Why isn't she allowing us to join her? We've all been together for months now, and she wouldn't dream of letting you go off to search for the horcuxes on your own, why the sudden change of heart?" demanded Ron.

"I think this is a little different" replied Harry, with a slight tone of bemusement.

"How so?" Ron demanded, banging his fist on his desk, which awoke the tired little owl. Pig hooted with displeasure as it hobbled to the back of the cabinet and out of sight where Harry suspected it fell asleep again.

"Um, because she isn't camping out in the woods, avoiding death eaters and trying not to get caught by Voldemort, WHILE looking for pieces of his soul that he implanted into objects every time he killed someone!" said Harry, wide-eyed with shock that Ron couldn't figure that out for himself.

"Minor details," huffed Ron as he swirled on his chair to face his desk.

"I expect she didn't invite us because she's in the muggle world mate," Harry suggested, seeing that Ron was clearly upset over this. "She'll have to apparate under the invisibility cloak, to visit each Wilkin's residence, but going to the city hall and inquiring about where her parents are and telephoning different people, is all muggle work. It'd be faster if she did it on her own. You know that we always slowed down her research."

Ron grumbled something before he sat with his arms in his head, and said "Go get Ginny Harry, I expect she's had enough of Fleur by now. She'll probably appreciate company. I heard Bill wouldn't let her fly because he's afraid the wind'll blow her straight into the sea."

Harry agreed, and got up to ask Mrs. Weasley about the rucksack for Ginny. Before he closed the door, he said in a small voice, "If I was looking for my parents, I'd want to go alone too mate."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Visiting Dobby

It's been several days since Harry arrived unannounced at Shell Cottage, and although he had been determined to set things straight with Ginny as soon as he saw her, he lost all his motivation when he saw how frail she had gotten. Bill had taken him aside that night, and told him that Ginny spent most of her days sitting in the smallest bedroom, staring out the window. Fred's broom stood leaning against the corner of the dinning room, left there untouched since she arrived. Harry didn't have the heart to talk to her, and instead took long walks by himself by the shore, his days bleeding into each other. Fleur kept to herself as well, often staying in her room and refusing to eat anything but water. Bill did the cooking, and as his meats were often too rare for the rest of the family, Harry could see why Ginny and Fleur had lost their appetites.

The once cozy and warming cottage, seemed too small and tight for four people, although just a few weeks ago, the cottage was home to the newlyweds, Harry, Ron, Hermione, a grumpy goblin, and a frail wandmaker. As there were only two rooms in the cottage, and Fleur kept to one room while Ginny stayed in the other, the only place Harry could go was the kitchen or the living room. So, Harry spent most of his time out near the water, watching fishing boats in the distance while he walked aimlessly on the beach. Though he had come here to talk to Ginny, he felt a though spending time by the water numbed his pain, the waves carrying away with them a bit of his pain each time they washed upon the shore.

One rainy day, Harry stood in the living room, looking out into the grey choppy waves, when his eyes wandered to the spot in the garden he had spent so much of his time at the last time he was at Shell Cottage. With a jolt, Harry remembered the friend who now called that spot of earth home. Harry had been so absorbed with mourning his own lost of Lupin, Tonks, and Fred that he had forgotten that Dobby had also lost his life in the war.

Without taking a his cloak, Harry walked out into the rain, his glasses preventing him from seeing clearly. Once or twice he tripped, his pants and hands becoming has muddy as his shoes. Dropping to his knees, Harry horribly guilty that he had been at Shell Cottage for four days without visiting Dobby.

The white stone that marked where Dobby lay was still perfectly placed, the rain washing away any mud and dirt that might have covered the letters Harry had carved himself. A heavy lump formed in his throat, his fists clenching at the sand weeds and mud. The howling wind masked his cry, as he allowed his pain to flow out in tears. Kneeling there, in front of Dobby's grave, the sadness and sorrow of it all came rushing forth. Dumbledore, at his bedside while Madam Pomfrey bustled about, unable to dismiss the Headmaster for staying over five minutes. Fred and George attempting to light Ron's hair on fire with everlasting non-burning fire when Ron fell asleep in the common room waiting for Hermione to finish looking over his potions' homework. Lupin at Shell Cottage, excitedly telling the room that his son had been born, and Dobby, wearing his layers of hats and socks, asking Harry if he wanted an extra treacle tart before going to sleep in his Gryffindor four-poster bed.

Rain and tears washed down his face, his glasses falling off into the mud below as he strained to make out Dobby's headstone. Someone had put a hand on his back, and placed now clean and charmed glasses back on his face. Ginny had finally come to Harry.

Both kneeled at Dobby's grave, Ginny's arm around Harry's shoulders, until the rain had abated into a slow drizzle. Both were soaked to the skin and shivering from the cold when Bill, returning from work, had rushed outside to guide the both back into the house. Not a word had passed between Harry and Ginny, but Harry didn't care. Ginny still cared about Harry, and if she wanted to talk to him, she would on her own time.

Dripping muddy water in Fleur's otherwise spotless kitchen, Ginny went ahead to bathe in home's only bathroom, while Harry sat across a stern looking Bill.

"How long have you guys been out there?" Bill asked with a strained voice.

"Dunno," Harry answered, looking at Bill full in the face, "but I wanted to visit Dobby. I had forgotten until now. As soon as I remembered, I couldn't put it off longer. Dobby would've been happy if I had visited him the first day I came here… and I'm sure he would've been upset that I went to visit him in the rain… but that's why I had to go today… because he would've have thought of my health, even though I was the one who had forgotten to visit him."

Bill sighed heavily, before responding, "Where's Fleur? She's not in our bedroom. She wouldn't have let you guys stand there in the rain."

"She left this morning. Said something about going to The Burrow. I thought she'd be back by now," with that, Harry looked around the kitchen, expecting to see Fleur getting her usual glass of water from the pitcher that sat on her counter.

"Harry?" called Ginny from the doorway. Harry's heart jumped as he heard his name being called. How long has it been since Ginny had called out to him? Unable to speak, Harry simply turned and stared at her. She stood there with fresh clothes, and a towel over her shoulders.

"Harry, you can go wash up now. I've filled the tub with warm water," said Ginny. With that she turned and walked into the small bedroom. Harry watched her leave, forgetting that Bill was still intently looking at him.

"I'm going to go to The Burrow to pick up Fleur," said Bill. "I'll only be a minute," he added with finality. Harry knew that Bill wanted Harry to know that although he was leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the house, Bill did not trust the two young adults to be alone together.

Harry nodded, and stood up to go wash. As he walked away from the kitchen table, he heard Bill murmur spells and turned around to see the muddy footprints and puddles clean themselves up. Bill did not want his wife to come home to a dirty kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A new Weasley

Alone at Shell Cottage with Ginny, Harry couldn't help but remember the moments they had together in forgotten classrooms and dark corridors at Hogwarts. Unable to completely escape from Ron's prying eyes and Peeves' interruptions, the moments they had lasted mere minutes, a quarter of an hour at most. Bill had made it clear that he would return immediately, but half an hour had passed already, and he had not returned.

Harry wondered if something had gone wrong at The Burrow. Should he inquire by sending his patronus? Hermione had feverously taught Harry and Ron how to do the complicated charm work, in case they needed to send her a message quickly while she was in Australia. The charm only carried a short message to the receiver, and the further the distance the patronus had to travel, the stronger the spell had to be. Harry doubted either Ron nor Harry could send Hermione so much of as a "hello" to Australia, but perhaps The Burrow was close enough to send a few words of inquiry?

Harry decided against it, and instead walked down the hall and stood in front of Ginny's door. He raised his hand to knock, and after a moments hesitation, knocked so softy, that his pounding heart sounded louder. He cleared his throat, and called out, "Erm… Ginny?"

The door opened, revealing a dark room and no one standing at the door. Pushing the door open gently, he stood at the doorway, unsure if he was allowed in. Ginny was in her pajamas, and padded back to her bed.

Resisting a sudden urge to hold her close, Harry stood at the door, his fingers clenching at the doorframe.

"Ginny, Bill left to get Fleur…" Harry started, his eyes still adjusting in the darkness, the small window gave little moonlight. "… not back yet," he finished softly.

Moments passed, while he uncomfortably stood there, Ginny looking down at her hands, her long hair falling across her face.

Uncertainly, he walked in, and moved slowly closer to her. At her bedside, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, unsure if it was the right thing to do. "Ginny," he whispered.

"Ginny, I know its not the right time," he started hesitantly, as she sat there unmoving, waiting for him to continue. She moved her head, the moonlight revealing eyes full of tears.

"Harry, I'm sorry" she sobbed silently. At this, Harry broke. Harry lost all reserve, and took Ginny into his arms, hugging her close, unable to express how much his arms had missed the feel of her.

"Harry!" sobbed Ginny, "Oh Harry! I miss him so much! I said such horrible things to George! After all that George has been through! It's probably worst for him, they were inseparable, and I said such hateful things to him! Fred'll never forgive me!"

"shh.. shh.. Ginny! It's okay, it's okay… It's hard on all of us… it's okay. George… George is a strong bloke. He knows how you feel," Harry consoled as he held her, rocking her while he stroked her hair with his hand.

After that, Ginny cried. She cried all the tears she held in for so long, unable to cry in the presence of her brothers. The youngest daughter of six brothers, trying to maintain her place among her brothers by toughing up, still it was hard for Ginny, being the only girl. Only when she was alone with Harry, could she freely cry and mourn for her lost brother.

"I didn't mean to ignore you Harry, but after all that has happened... I meant to talk to you after just one day, but as the days passed, it felt as though it was becoming harder and harder to talk to you." Ginny whispered. Harry lifted her chin up to him, and softly kissed her to silence.

"Bill and Fleur hasn't returned from The Burrow. I'm worried about what's keeping them." Harry said. He hated himself for breaking the moment, but he really was anxious as to why Bill had not kept his word.

"Oh," said Ginny, "I know why, they're fine. Just celebrating I expect. Mum's probably holding Fleur prisoner."

When Harry, puzzled, looked questioningly at her, she laughed. A beautiful sound, Ginny's laughter.

"Fleur's pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed. "I had a feeling since I first arrived, Fleur being sick and all, but I didn't want to say anything because Bill didn't seem to have a clue and Fleur wasn't mentioning it, so I figured I'd keep my mouth shut."

"Oh wow!" Harry exclaimed, relieved. "Had no idea"

Ginny playfully punched him, saying spitefully, "Men!"

"Your Mum's probably excited. Wow, a new Weasley eh?" Harry wondered out loud.

"yeah, Mum and Dad's first grandchild. Probably a boy. I'm the first daughter for many generations on the Weasley side. Can't get lucky twice in a row you know." Winked Ginny.

At this, Harry's heart fluttered, and noticed that they were still tangled together on her bed.

"Probably not the right time" started Harry, heart pounding and nervous as to what her answer would be. "you don't want to give it another go, do you?"

"Give it another go?" Ginny asked, voice raised, and even louder repeated "_GIVE it ANOTHER GO? _Just what do you think I am Harry Potter? A broomstick that just threw you off and so you want to _give it another go?"_

"No! No! that's not what I meant" stammered out Harry, trying to reflect her punches and being hit across his face with a pillow. "Not what I meant! I mean, do you want to be with me?" Harry asked loudly between pillows and jabs.

Ginny threw back her head, and laughed. "Oh Harry!" she laughed. "Oh, Harry. We are together! You just didn't know it."

"Oh" Harry breathed, his heart and soul empty and full of happiness that he hasn't felt in such a long time. "Oh, good to know."

Ginny smiled, and reached out to touch his face. "did it hurt?" she asked softly, "when I hit you with the pillow?"

"No" Harry answered, looking into her eyes.

"No, I mean, did it hurt?" she implored, an urge in her voice.

"what? No it didn't hurt" Harry answered, confused.

"Harry, did it hurt?" she whispered, her face close to his, her eyes piercing his green eyes.

"yeah, yeah… it hurt" Harry whispered back.

Ginny cupped his face gently in her hands, and softly started to kiss his cheeks, his closed eye lids, his nose… his lips.

CRACK!

"HARRY! GINNY!" bellowed a voice from the kitchen. "GINNY! Where are you? GINNY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE AN AUNT! MUM MADE A POTION TO FIND OUT, IT'S A GIRL GINNY!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Professor McGonagall's Owl

The weeks following the news of a new Weasley brought many changes. The most shocking of which happened a week after. Percy had shown up at dinner, announcing that he was moving back in. His trunks arrived a few minutes later, effectively removing any doubt Mrs. Weasley might have had at this news. Using the end of her flowery apron to wipe her tears, took Percy in a tight hug, causing Percy to fight back tears and bite his lips. He too had been pressed by the Ministry to take a Holiday, as were all ministry workers who lost family members. After finding out George had gone to his flat, Percy left right away, sending his owl, Hermes, to say that he'll be at George's flat and that he'll be back in a few days.

Mr. Weasley finally gave in to the Ministry's insistence of him taking a holiday, but it took an accident at work for him to finally accept that he needed rest. He had been on duty for more than 18 hours when he was called. What appeared to be a tent, left by a gang of snatchers, was entrapping anyone who came within a few feet of its entrance. Muggles, witches, and wizards were hopelessly trapped with no means of escape nor communication, as the 'prison' prevented any magic from leaving its barrier. From within the barrier, the muggle's memories were wiped, but still the ministry workers were left to wait until help arrived. By the time Mr. Weasley was called, seven people were trapped in the small tent. However, pure exhaustion from the weeks of pushing his body caused Mr. Weasley to make a grave mistake. Trying to isolate the barrier from the actual tent, Mr. Weasley began a spell that would take approximately six minutes to cast. About four minutes into the spell, Mr. Weasley simply fell asleep. The result was ghastly. Instead of lifting the barrier, the barrier shrunk by half, and kept shrinking. By the time other ministry workers arrived, called on by Mr. Weasley's assistant Horgan Wikes, the first new ministry worker hired by Prime Minister Kingsley, the seven people were so tightly packed together that they were having trouble getting enough oxygen to breathe normally. The seven were sent to St. Mongos Hospital, while the Prime Minister himself, by side-along apparation, brought the sleeping Mr. Weasley back to The Burrow.

Ginny had returned to The Burrow with Bill and Fleur, who wanted to stay a few days to be near Mr. Weasley, but Harry remained at Shell Cottage. After two days, he was surprised to see a Hogwarts Barn Owl arrive early one morning. It was from Professor McGonagall.

Mr. Harry Potter,

I won't ask how Molly or the rest of the family is doing, as it must be a difficult time for them. It is a difficult time for us all. However, we have you, Ron, and Hermione to thank for much better times ahead. It has always been you three, but I say this with great pride and satisfaction.

Hagrid has employed me to write to you, as he is currently traveling again. The Prime Minister has asked Hagrid to help assist the Giants back to the mountains, and to be the Ministry's liaison with the Giants, seeing what a successful job he had with establishing a positive relationship with his brother Gawp. Of course, Hagrid will return at the start of the new term. Yes, Hogwarts will be opened this September 1st, although it took me a few scathing letters to the Ministry and members of the Board of Governors.

I know you will be pleased to know that Madam Pomfrey's patients have all successfully been recovered, the last patient was released four days ago. A few families have chosen Hogwarts as their son or daughter's final resting place, and so a large garden of peace has been made, where the Whompping Willow had once stood, in honor of our brave students and Headmaster. It seems as though, when Remus died, the Whompping Willow lost its spirit as well. The Shrieking Shack has been taken down, and the passage sealed. For, the tree was planted and lived for Remus. A circular stonewall, raising about two feet from the ground, handmade by the Professors, encircles the area. Each of the lives lost on Hogwarts grounds is remembered by the names carved on every stone of the wall. I'm sure you know, I wrote to George about the ceremony we had. He must've come by at night, because he didn't come to the ceremony, but Fred's name was carved in on a stone next to Remus Lupin the day after the ceremony. Rightly so, Headmaster Snape's gravestone stands proudly in the center.

The elves, Professors, Mr. Filch, and even the centaurs, have all taken part in rebuilding Hogwarts. You have a very loyal following here with the elves. It seems as if Dobby started a fan club while he was here, and if I am not mistaken, Kreacher now leads it.

Hagrid and Gawp had restored the grounds before leaving, and I'll soon call a three-headed dog pretty if I don't transform Hogwarts back to its original glory before he returns.

Oh yes, please inform Ms. Hermione Granger, that I will be sending a rare book called "Memoradius" along to Dillon's Book Shop, Howe Alley in Australia for her to pick up that contains information as to the best and effective methods for retrieving altered memories. It was in Professor Dumbledore's personal library, and I am satisfied that it is by far the best book to assist Ms. Granger.

Mr. Neville Longbottom's grandmother, Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, has informed me that she will be making a generous donation to the school that will build three new greenhouses for Hogwarts to replace the ones burned down during the battle. In doing so, she insisted we name the greenhouses after Gryffindor students. The Greenhouses shall therefore be named Potter House, Weasley House, and Granger House. A Longbottom house is not necessary, as I quote "because Neville will make a name for himself at Hogwarts in the very near future." It's rare that I find myself agreeing with Augusta, but I must say she may be quite right.

Respectfully Yours,

Headmistress McGonagall

P.S. Please congratulate Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur on the wonderful news of a new Gryffindor.

Harry quickly wrote to Hermione about the book and sent Loren off. He reread the letter, as there was so much information to process. It seemed as though Professor McGonagall had her hands full in making sure Hogwarts reopened. He was excited for Hagrid, Giant Liaison to the Ministry sounded like a huge deal, he was sure Hagrid was thrilled. After being in so much trouble with the Ministry throughout the years, what with the _Chamber of Secrets_ accusation, and Buckbeak's execution trials, it was quite a happy shock that Hagrid is now a Ministry worker and a Hogwarts Professor. Harry wasn't sure about the Greenhouses being named after him, but he had to admit, out of the three, Potter House sounded the best.

He put the parchment fall, as he read again he part about George and Fred. He had not known, in fact, about the memorial ceremony held at Hogwarts. However, he was glad at the Shrieking Shack was torn down, after all, if the Whomping Willow was no longer protecting the passage and the entrance to the dwelling, it would be all too easy for students to somehow get into it. He could not bare the thought of the place Professor Snape had been murdered by Voldemort continuing to stand.

It was getting dark, Harry looked outside the window, focusing his eyes towards Dobby's grave. He saw blinking lights. He tried to strain his eyes to make out what he was seeing. Finally, he realized what he was seeing. It was fireflies. Before he even knew it, summer had come.


End file.
